


Огненные небеса

by softly_play



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mass Effect 2, Selected Highlights of Mass Effect 2: Renegade Lesbian Space Pirates Edition, Space Pirates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: «Никогда не слышала о коммандерах у пиратов, — сказала как-то Джек. — У пиратского корабля должен быть капитан. — Начиналось всё как шутка».





	Огненные небеса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867484) by [emrisemrisemris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrisemrisemris/pseuds/emrisemrisemris). 



— Никогда не слышала о коммандерах у пиратов, — сказала как-то Джек. — У пиратского корабля должен быть капитан. — Начиналось всё как шутка.

Перед этим было:  
— Ты можешь стать пираткой. Жить по-королевски. — Это тоже звучало шуткой.

А потом, сильно позже:  
— Если ты в деле, Шепард, то я с тобой. Какое бы дерьмо ни случилось.

* * *

— Я говорила им. — Шепард смотрела на фотографию, которую держала запакованной в броню рукой. — Говорила, что никогда не буду работать на Цербер. И ты показал мне, что иногда надо выйти за рамки закона. Для этого Спектры и существуют. — Она грустно улыбнулась. — Сомневаюсь, что они примут меня обратно. Не после такого.

Она поцеловала стекло и осторожно вернула фото Найлуса на стол.

* * *

— Ты больная, — сказала Лоусон. Они поймали её без пистолета, но голубое сияние кружило и трепетало вокруг её пальцев — биотики никогда не бывают совсем безоружными. — Ты на самом деле сумасшедшая. Я говорила ему, что мозг будет повреждён, говорила, что тебя рано доставать из крио…

— У тебя есть выбор, — прервала её Шепард. — Вариант первый: ты отдаёшь коды корабельного ИИ, и мы выкидываем тебя на Омеге целой и невредимой. Вариант второй: ты говоришь что-нибудь кроме «да, мэм», и, честное слово, я отправляю тебя к папочке в гробу.

Лоусон скривилась. Шепард наставила на неё пистолет.

— Не стреляй, — раздался жалкий голос от двери. — Я знаю коды.

— Забери, Джек, — не оборачиваясь бросила Шепард и услышала, как за спиной зажужжал омни-инструмент.

— Джейкоб Тейлор, — выплюнула Лоусон, — ты трус. Ты сентиментальный идиот…

Шепард удивлённо подняла бровь.

— Он только что спас твою задницу, Миранда.

— Он трус и предатель, — ответила Лоусон, складывая руки на груди и глядя на Тейлора за спиной Шепард. — Ты хоть немного представляешь, что ты сейчас делаешь, Джейкоб? Это будет на твоей совести, вся последующая резня будет из-за тебя.

— Коды получены, — откликнулась Джек.

— Хорошо, — сказала Шепард. — Мне уже надоело выслушивать комментарии.

* * *

— Это не Нормандия, — сказала Шепард, не пытаясь стереть всё ещё остававшуюся на перчатках кровь Лоусон. — Нормандия покоится в сугробах Алкеры. Нельзя просто построить другую, словно ничего не случилось. У кораблей есть душа, и душа Нормандии мертва. А эта… — она собственнический провела рукой по поручню над картой галактики — может, её и построил Цербер, но это не значит, что она им принадлежит. Она принадлежит мне.

Джокер посмотрел на неё так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.

— Первое, — приказала Шепард, — я хочу видеть каждого, кто в состоянии носить скафандр, за бортом. Сотрите к чёрту церберовский знак. Второе — мы дадим ей новое имя. А потом отправимся на охоту за Коллекционерами и взорвём их к чертям собачьим.

— Как думаешь её назвать? — тихо спросил Гаррус. 

Шепард обернулась, не убирая руки с поручня.

— «Месть Найлуса».

* * *

У Грейс Шепард были огненные волосы, огненная броня, и глаза её теперь тоже горели огнем. Яростное пламя пылающих солнц и горящих кораблей отсвечивало в её визоре и растекалось в шрамах, пересекающих скулы и бровь.

Она не считалась плохим капитаном по стандартам систем Терминуса. Захватывая корабль, она расстреляла лишь персонал Цербера. А после, прибыв на Омегу, объявила, что все, кто не желает служить под её началом, могут валить на все четыре стороны. К несчастью, они лишились обоих медиков и обоих инженеров. Она ожидала такого от Даниэлс, но не думала, что и Доннелли тоже уйдёт. Жаль.

Но с ней остались Гаррус, Грюнт, Заид Массани и освобождённый и быстро обучающийся искусственный интеллект, называющий себя СУЗИ. И с ней была Джек.

Они ловили корабли Цербера и выслеживали Коллекционеров с помощью карт, собранных из имеющихся у СУЗИ данных, дополненных отчаянными признаниями церберовских пленников. Они веселились и пели, оставляя за собой огненные следы в небесах.

* * *

— Ты кто такая, чёрт побери?

— Генетически, я — это ты. — Незнакомка убрала пистолет и сложила руки на груди устрашающе знакомым движением. — Цербер клонировал тебя, на случай, если понадобится что-нибудь, ну там, запасная нога, новый глаз или ещё какая мелочь. Когда тебя разбудили, я еще была в холодильнике. А когда ты слетела с катушек, меня разбудили и решили использовать в своём маленьком заговоре. — Она усмехнулась. — Я отказалась.

— Она мне нравится, — сказала Джек откуда-то из-за плеча Шепард. — Эй, кэп, давай её оставим?

— Имя есть? — спросила Шепард, разглядывая клона. Идеальное лицо: без ужасных шрамов и с зелёными глазами.

— Зови меня Мёрси, — ответила клон и протянула руку. — Услышала недавно. Нравится, как звучит.

— Мёрси Шепард, — повторила Грейс, пожимая руку своего клона и всё ещё не веря в происходящее, — мы с тобой изменим этот дерьмовый мир.

* * *

Они остановились на Горизонте, чтобы заправиться и продать кое-что из недавней добычи. Местная колония была небольшой, жители часто нуждались в «запчастях» и с радостью не задавали лишних вопросов.

Только по прибытии в город она заметила бело-голубой шаттл Альянса, припаркованный за комплексом генератора щита.

— СУЗИ, когда здесь успел появиться Альянс?

— Мои орбитальные сканеры ничего не засекли, — секундой позже отозвалась СУЗИ. — Сканирую более детально.

И именно в этот момент отряд морпехов Альянса вышел на городскую площадь.

— Грейс Шепард, — сказала Эшли Уильямс, — ты арестована.

— На меня тоже распространяется? — спросила Мёрси, отключая тактический плащ-невидимку.

* * *

— Чёрт, Шепард, — сказал Гаррус, когда они вернулись на «Месть». — Это было… слишком хладнокровно, даже для тебя.

Чистившая винтовку Грейс остановилась и пожала плечами:

— Она встала у меня на пути.

* * *

— Простите, что рассматриваю вас, — обратилась к ним черноглазая женщина в комбинезоне с высоким воротом. — Так редко встречаю близнецов. Многоплодные беременности необычны для азари.

— Мы привыкли к такой реакции, — ответила Грейс.

— Купи мне выпить и пялься сколько хочешь, — добавила Мёрси, глядя в ответ почти также жадно.

— С удовольствием, — ответила азари.

Она вернулась через минуту с напитками для всех троих и устроилась на мягком сиденье диванчика, положив ногу на ногу.

— Я в восторге от знакомства с вами. Меня зовут Моринт.

— Я Грейс Шепард, капитан «Мести Найлуса», — представилась Шепард. — Это моя сестра, Мёрси.

Глаза Моринт чуть расширились.

— Наслышана о вас, капитан. Истории о ваших подвигах… занимательны.

— А я наслышана о вас, Моринт, — сказала Шепард, наблюдая за реакцией азари. — По слухам, вы и сами необычны для азари, а мне нравится набирать людей с необычными талантами в свою команду. Ещё я слышала, что вы не хотели бы быть здесь, когда юстициар, которую я недавно видела в доках, сюда доберется.

— Куда вы собираетесь? — спросила Моринт.

— Далеко-далеко, — коротко ответила Мёрси.

— Я заинтригована, — промурлыкала Моринт, — очень заинтригована. — Она подалась вперёд. — С радостью приму ваше предложение.

* * *

Заброшенный Жнец давил Шепард на мозги. С Моринт по левую руку, Джек по правую… Она остановилась, массируя пальцами виски и спросила:  
— Я чувствую… Вы это легче переносите?

Оба биотика покачали головами.

— Ненавижу это грёбанное место, — сказала Джек.

— Оно мертво, но я всё равно ощущаю, как оно наблюдает, — прошептала Моринт. — Я чувствую, как оно копается в моей голове. Никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного.

* * *

— Мы не оставим гета, — решительно сказала Грейс.

— Как я и сказала, — вставила Джек, — выкинуть ублюдка в космос.

Моринт поглаживала оболочку неактивной машины, склонив голову, словно прислушивалась.

— Жаль будет его уничтожать. Говорящий гет — поразительно любопытная штука. Гет с настоящим разумом — если он у него действительно есть — уникален.

— Мы не оставим гета, — повторила Грейс тем же тоном.

— Продай его, — предложила Мёрси.

— Да кому нахрен нужен этот гет? — возразила Джек. — Единственный беспечный владелец, небольшие повреждения, большая дыра через всю грудь…

— У меня есть предложение, — сказала СУЗИ через консоль на краю стола. — Адмирал Даро'Зен с кварианского Мигрирующего флота известна своими передовыми исследованиями систем гетов. Я уверена, она хорошо заплатит за почти неповреждённый экземпляр.

* * *

— Прекрасно, — сказала Зен; её голос был таким тихим, что еле слышался из-за щитка шлема. — Я перед вами в долгу, капитан. — Она отступила от платформы с неактивным гетом и осмотрела Шепард с неприкрытым интересом. — Повышение вам идёт. И я не знала, что у вас есть близнец.

— На самом деле она мой клон, — ответила Шепард и обратилась к Мёрси: — Зен отвечает за разработки и исследования практически всего Флота. Она очень интересуется подобными вещами.

— Увы, — сказала Зен, — я инженер, и биологическая подготовка у меня минимальная. Но вы двое были бы великолепным объектом изучения.

— Это и я могла бы вам сказать, — проворчала Джек недостаточно тихо.

— Адмирал, — обратилась к Зен Шепард, — я служила с кварианкой по имени Тали'Зора нар Райя. Она?..

— Сожалею, — ответила адмирал. — Недавно погибла при выполнении задания. Но она высоко о вас отзывалась.

* * *

Омега горела за смотровым окном, как использованный термозаряд. За ней, вдалеке, резким красным цветом бил в глаза ретранслятор Омега-4.

— Что такое? — Голос Мёрси был тихим и настойчивым. — Разве ты не хочешь…

— Конечно, я хочу, — сказала Моринт также тихо. — Но послушай, Шепард. Мой… дар, моя болезнь…

— Во мне столько же стали, как и в Грейс, — ответила Мёрси. — Я прочнее многих. И чёрт побери, Моринт, завтра мы в любом случае обе можем умереть…

— Ты умрёшь, — холодно сказала Моринт. — Я могу слиться с твоим разумом, разобрать его по частям, и ты будешь наслаждаться каждой секундой. Но это тебя убьёт.

— Посмотрим, — мягко попросила Мёрси и потянулась к ней.

* * *

В каюте Шепард половина постельного белья валялась на полу. Она свернулась на боку с закрытыми глазами, рыжие волосы лежали на подушке в беспорядке. Джек смотрела в потолок и думала, сколько же звёзд должно было сойтись, чтобы свести их вместе.

— Ты жалеешь об этом? — внезапно спросила она.

Сонная Грейс приподнялась рядом с ней.

— Жалею о чём?

— Обо всём, — ответила Джек. — Об этом. 

— Задумываюсь, как ещё оно могло бы обернуться, конечно, — сказала Шепард и взяла её за руку. — Но жалею? Нет.


End file.
